The present invention relates to a two-way motion sensor meter for measuring arm exercise.
It has long been known to measure the distance traveled by runners, joggers or walkers using a device called a pedometer. Such devices use a swinging pendulum to advance a distance indicator meter. The pendulum can actuate the meter by mechanical or electrical means. Such devices are typically clipped to the belt of the user, or strapped around the user's waist or hips.
Many upper body exercises employ arm motion. During a typical such exercise session the right and left arms are swung in right and left planes substantially parallel to the user's body (an exaggeration of right and left arm motion during walking or running), or in a common plane substantially perpendicular to the user's body (where the arms are swung from the user's side away from the user's body and up to a position adjacent the user's head). It would be useful to be able to measure the number of times the exerciser's arms move in both directions during an exercise period in order to assess the extent of the exercise.